


Kill la Live

by StrawberryTrapper



Category: Kill la Kill, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/F, Sharing Clothes, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryTrapper/pseuds/StrawberryTrapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows the lives of Ryuko, Mako, Maki, Rin, Hanayo, Kotori, Umi, and Honoka; after the events of the Kill la Kill and Love Live series. This is my first piece of work on here, I hope you all enjoy feel free to write a review! This will also include the former 3rd years (Nozomi, Eli, Nico) and Satsuki with the elites (Nonon, Gamagoori, Inumuta, and Sanageyama)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction  
Cobalt blue eyes opened in the dark of night; a pallid hand with an array of cuts, nicks, and scars seemingly glowed in the moonlight that peeked through the window. A small, beat up twin-sized bed creaked as a thin body lifted itself off the bed. Bunny slippers shuffled through the rotting wood floors into the living room, while a light bulb on its last leg flickered on. The dim beam of light shined against the crumbs and smeared white and pink frosting from the cake that the Mankanshoku’s bought to celebrate the beginning of Mako and Ryuko’s final year of high school. It was also to celebrate how even though this was their senior year, they had graduated from the events of Honnouji Academy, and was ready to start a new chapter at their new school: Otonokizaka high school. A soft smile passed through thin pink lips as nimble fingers picked moved aside torn strawberry-printed wrapping paper and picked up a wooden picture frame. Soft eyes fixated onto the photograph through the shiny glass; memories flooding into the crevices of the life fiber infused girls’ mind.  
“Okay everyone, I’m setting the timer so get in your positions!” The stern disciplinary committee leader shouted, preparing to press the timer on the small grey camera. Scrambling into position, Mako and her brother squeezed themselves in between Nonon and Satsuki; much to the former three star’s dismay. Sisters Ryuko and Satsuki stood side-by-side, gradually beginning to squish together due to the adding of Gamagoori in the crowd. Both siblings blushed, still new to the feeling of being related by the same blood they made each other shed.  
“A-ah... Nee-san…” Ryuko managed to get out, feeling her insides being crushed by all the people crowding around.  
“Y-yes, Matoi?” Satsuki answered, feeling the same amount of pressure.  
“You d-don’t have…ugh… to call me Matoi... yknow… we are sisters... aren’t we?” The red streaked girl questioned quietly, feeling awkwardness pool in the inside of her chest.  
“We...we are, y-yes… but it still is new to me, I’m sorry, onee-san.” The Kiryuin sheepishly responded, feeling slightly embarrassed by the slip of the tongue. Satsuki cared for Ryuko a lot, but didn’t exactly know how to show it since her sister was presumed dead at such a young age. She always wanted to have her sister, but now that she had one, she wasn’t sure what to do; graduating and going off to university wasn’t helping her either.  
“We—…”  
“C’MON IT’S TIME FOR THE PICTURE!!!!” Mako exclaimed, doing her usual peace signs next to her eyes. Everyone shuffled into a pose; Ryuko and Satsuki held each other’s sides, soft yet genuine smiles on their faces. The shutter in the camera clicked while a bright flash went off. Within minutes the picture was print out; showing all the Honnouji Academy Graduates, Nudist Beach soldiers, elites, heroes, and new found siblings in all their glory. 

“Ah... I miss ya, sis. I miss all ya crazy kids.” Ryuko spoke dryly, setting down and propping up the picture frame in the center of the dining room table. What the Mankanshoku’s had wasn’t much, but it was much better than their old house at Honnouji; but that would always be home. Moving her choppy bangs out of the way, Ryuko looked out the window to see the sun begin to rise. She also saw a shadowy figure in the distance, it seemed to resemble a cat or rabbit of some type; but as soon as she spotted it, the animal disappeared.  
“Huh…” She mumbled to herself, glancing over at the clock. Gear shaped irises widened at the clock, seeing the time- 30 minutes until their first day at their new school!  
“Ah! Mako! Get up!!!” Ryuko dashed into their room, shaking her coconut headed friend awake.  
“Mng… wh...wha…WHAAAAT?! AAHHH RYUKO-CHAAANNN! WE’RE GONNA BE LATEEEEEE!” Mako shrieked, rummaging through her closet for her new school uniform. It was much different from her Honnouji Academy seifuku, it was a more modern uniform with a plaid blue and red pleated skirt, a white long sleeved shirt tucked in, a blue blazer with pockets, and a green striped bow tie to mark how she was a third-year. Ryuko quickly changed into the same uniform, slightly saddened by the fact that she wasn’t in her beloved Senketsu.  
A small hand placed on the girls shoulder, causing her to turn around.  
“It is okay, Ryuko-chan, he’ll always be with you.” Mako spoke warmly, handing Ryuko her lunch that their mother prepared the night before; along with a piece of toast with strawberry jam for breakfast.  
“Thanks, Mako.” Ryuko smiled warmly, taking the food and sprinting off along with Mako to their new school.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of Ryuko and Mako's school life

Chapter 1  
Sitting in a hard chair, Ryuko shifted uncomfortably; she wished that adjusting to this new school would be easier for her. But her heart yearned for Honnouji Academy, yearned for her sister, yearned for Senketsu. Ryuko sometimes would dream about if maybe things stayed the way they were in Honnouji Academy; before meeting Nui, before Ragyo, before finding out that her fascist student council president was her sister. Ryuko just… wanted to go back in time. But sadly, that just wasn’t possible for the life fibered girl. The world moves on, even if she wished it wouldn’t.   
Her red streak turned, looking at her only friend, Mako, stuffing her face with her mom’s croquettes. A stifled smile passed her lips as she blinked; opening her eyes to find Mako passed out on the hardwood desk.   
“Heh… some things never change…” Loosening her Green striped bowtie, Ryuko turned her attention to the front of the room, watching the teacher write scribbles of kanji on the board. The class was learning about Feudal Era Japan, which was weird for Ryuko to grasp since at Honnouji, all she learned about was World War II by Mikisugi. She took mild notes, not really wishing to continue the lecture any further. Her mind drifted off to Honnouji, reminiscing about the events that took place. When Mako ran the fight-club…when Ryuko had to rush to get Mako to school on time… beating Hakodate in tennis… battling Satsuki and Junketsu… everything…   
“… And that concludes today’s lesson. We’re ending a little early before lunch to let Miss Kousaka and second year Koizumi speak to us about something very special to us here at Otonokizaka. Ladies?” Ryuko snapped her attention to the front of the room, as the brown haired teacher excused herself to let the students come up to the front.   
“Hello! I’m Honoka Kousaka! I am the new student council president! Many of you know me from when I was in μ's! Sadly… we had to disband due to the graduating class of seniors. But many people here have wished for us to keep the tradition going, make a new μ's. It will be hard work, a new chapter in Otonokizaka and our lives, but if you would like to join, please talk to the Idol research club leader, Hanayo Koizumi!” Honoka motor-mouthed, panting after her monologue that she spent so much time preparing for. Many students clapped for Honoka, since they had grown along with μ's when they began their journey.   
Stepping up, the shy second year student folded her hands and spoke shakily, trying to appear as calm.   
“Hello… I am Hanayo Koizumi… I-I ahm… I am the leader of the Idol Research club… as Honoka-Chan stated… We ah… uh… We would like to have a new idol group… one that… uh… can help raise a-awareness… about… about… School Idols… and Otonokizaka… because as Student council president Honoka-Chan… a-ah… said to me… w-we ah… ahhh… even though we were able to keep Otonokizaka open… we still are lacking in funds and students… we h-have barely met the standard requirements f-for a high school… to stay… open… we need two more…more…more members to… to ah… a-ah… help us reach our goal of… 9 members… p-please if you are interested… c-come to the idol research club room… a-after school… thank…you all.” Hanayo shook nervously as she spoke, avoiding eye contact with the class of her superiors. Hanayo bowed her head and quickly scurried off to her own classroom.  
A loud bell rang for lunch, and Ryuko stayed glued to her seat in udder confusion of what just happened.   
“School…. Idols…?” she questioned, eyes squinting in confusion.  
“Yeah, Ryuko-chaaan!” Mako chimed, stuffing her face with more croquettes and rice. “μ's is really famous!!! They performed in so many big stages!!!!”  
“They…did? Heh… I’m not into girly stuff like singing so I don’t really know about this stuff.” Ryuko sneered, leaning back in her seat coolly while unbuttoning her blazer.   
“That’s not true, Ryuko-chan!!!! I hear you sing in the shower all the time!!! You sing songs like: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star and World is Mine!!!!”   
“Sh-Shut up Mako!!!!” Matoi’s face flushed red clamping her hand over the eating girl’s mouth.   
Shuffling over to Ryuko and Mako, the orange haired girl poked her head in between the bickering girls.   
“Well, if you two like to sing, please consider joining our group! We don’t have a name yet, one of our members had to drop because she has to move back to Russia… so you two could fit right in!” Honoka beamed, sky blue irises staring at the two girls intently.   
“A-ahm well I—…”  
“WE’D LOVE TO STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT-CHAN!” Mako exclaimed, clasping her hands together. “C’mon Ryuko-chan! We gotta join so you’ll stop mourning over Senketsu!!!”   
“Mako--…”  
“Great! We’d love to have you both! Swing bye after school today and we’ll discuss what we do and all! Hope to see you there!” Honoka mused, happily skipping away to her dagashi-filled lunch.   
“Mako!! What the hell did you get us into!?” Ryuko spoke angrily, glaring at her best friend.  
“Ryuko-chan no longer has her Sunday best! And, you seem so sad without Senketsu and Satsuki-sama… I want to help… Please…” Mako looked to her empty bento box, feeling some slight shame for signing Ryuko up for something without her consent.   
“Ah… it’s okay, Mako… we can check it out.” Ryuko felt guilty for snapping at Mako, and quickly tried to make up for it.   
“Yay! It will be fun, I promise!” Mako spoke excitedly, holding Ryuko’s hands. Ryuko blushed slightly, and smiled nodding in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy, I tried my best! This is a little slow, but the drama and yuri and music will start soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes this is bad I'm sorrryyyy


End file.
